


And The Moment I Know You Feel That Way Too

by Trebleclefstories



Series: Deja Vu verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Natasha, Song fic, When I Fall in Love with You, part 2 to Deja Vu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories
Summary: She prides herself on being the type person that is able to take charge and notice when something needs to be done. But sometimes, all you need is a gentle nudge, or an embarrassing exposure to get you in the right direction.Part 2 to Deja Vu





	And The Moment I Know You Feel That Way Too

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many of you requested this, here is part 2 to Deja Vu. I hope you like it!

She always felt that shooting was therapeutic. She just never thought he would be at the receiving end of her bullets. Truth be told, she had no idea whether or not the force field was going to work but at least she didn’t aim for his body. Yeah maybe I need to find some safer outlet. Wanda loves yoga. Or maybe I could run like Sam and him. She made a sharp turn into the elevator, looking for the gym to run some miles on the treadmill.  
She had just finished 3 miles when she heard the doors to the gym open. “Okay, I don’t know what that was about earlier, but did you have to shoot him? You could’ve hit me.”

“Tony, if I wanted to shoot you, I wouldn’t have missed.” 

“Sure,” he replied while getting ready to run on the treadmill next to her. “So what did he do?”

“Why do you assume he did something?” she asked.

“Because you had that scary, murderous look in your eyes.”

“I thought according to you, that was my constant demeanor,” She retorted.

“Yeah, with me. Not with Cap. You normally have a soft spot for him.”

“I do not have a soft spot for Steve,” She argued. 

“Yes you do,” he stared at her incredulously. “You always support his decisions…”

“Because he is my Captain. You should support his decisions too.” She rolled her eyes.

“You teach him your fight moves.”

“Because out of all of you, he’s the only one who can keep up with me.”

“You flirt with him all the time.”

“I’m helping him practice so that when he finds a lady he likes, he won’t stutter like an idiot.” 

“That’s bullshit, Natasha. You let him call you Nat and touch your arm and hug you without sending him a dirty look. Not to mention that you guys literally cuddle on the couch at least once a week because you are trying to educate him on “modern society” but really, you’re just looking to spend time with him. You take him to your favorite restaurants and cafes. Would you like me to continue?” 

They stared at each other in silence for a minute, “What are you even doing here, Stark? You never run on the treadmills in the gym. You barely ever come out of that lab when you’re here.”

“Nope sorry Red, you’re not allowed to change the subject,” he shook his head. “So why are you mad at Rogers? It’s gotta be really bad if you shot at him.” 

“It’s nothing Tony, just shut up and run,” she huffed. 

“As fun as that sounds, I could always go look up the security footage.”

Natasha paused mid-run, “Don’t you dare.”

“FRIDAY, pull up any footage of Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers that may feature elevated heartrates and stress levels.”

“Tony! What the hell?” she exclaimed.

“Hey I warned you,” he shrugged. 

“Displaying footage of Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers today,” FRIDAY announced. 

The hologram in front of the treadmills lit up and began to show Steve running into Agent Murphy in hallway, “Come on turn this off, we really don’t need to watch this.”

“Hush, Red. I want to get in on the action.”

Agent Murphy is seen talking to the Captain sweetly in the footage. The young woman says something and the Captain laughs. She gets closer and puts her hand on Steve’s arm, eyes glinting as she speaks to him. He shakes his head and puts his hand on the back of his neck bashfully. He tells her something, but she raises her eyebrows, “are you sure?” It seems like that what she said. Steve nods his head and the young woman seems to make decision, “last chance” she mouths. He shakes his head once again in a way of saying no. That’s when it happens. Agent Murphy grabs Steve’s face and kisses him.

“Whoa! Nice job Cap! She totally planted one on him,” Tony praised.

Natasha gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to the video only to see herself walk in 3 seconds later. She felt Tony staring at her but keeps her focus on the cold and curt way she talks to poor surprised Steve. As soon as she turns around, Steve goes running after her, paying no mind to the young woman who had just kissed him. 

“Huh,” Tony huffed. “Even though I wasn’t expecting that, I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

“What are you talking about Tony?” 

“You’re jealous.”

Natasha recoiled as if he had just spoken a forbidden phrase, “I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Look Stark, I am not jealous. I can’t be jealous. We aren’t together. He isn’t mine. You can’t be jealous over something that isn’t yours.”

Tony shook his head, “That’s exactly why I’m saying you’re jealous, Nat. His always made you feel like he’s yours because he basically bends to your every whim and this made you realize that he’s not yours. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot him every time he tries to go out with a girl because you’re too busy sending mixed signals and fighting your feelings? Or are you going to grow some balls and go tell the dork that you want to be with him?” 

She stared wide-eyed at the billionaire, “Since when did you become an expert?”

“Natasha, we’ve known each other for a long time. You know how big of a mess I was. I was dying when you met me. I was basically killing myself. And even still, I was acting like an asshole and sending Pepper mixed signals even though she was the most important thing in my life. So trust me, I know it can be scary to be vulnerable with someone that means everything to you but its worth it.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with Tony?”

He chuckled, “Hey I can be sentimental. But only for people that matter to me.”

Natasha smiled back at him, “Thanks Tony. I think I know what I need to do now.”

She ran out of the gym, heart beating a million times a minute as she gathered enough courage to actually go through with what she was about to do. She knew where he would be. He had picked up a new hobby since coming out of the ice and it was music. He started out learning all of the songs he used to hear as a kid on the piano. He had gotten quite good at it, and sometimes she would come and sing for him whenever she felt she was in the mood. 

As she finally got to the door, she could hear the sound of a soft tune playing in the background. As she got closer, she could hear Steve’s deep baritone voice singing When I Fall in Love with You by Nat King Cole. She smiled to herself and finally walked in.

“Natasha!” Steve stopped playing, “I can explain-“

“Steve,” Natasha shook her head. “Just keep playing.” 

He continued and she began to sing along with him.

And the moment I can feel that

You feel that way too (I feel that way too)  
Is when I'll fall in love (I fall in love)  
With you

The song finally came to an end and the two of them looked at each other for a while without saying anything, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Steve cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m sorry I shot at you.”

He chuckled to himself, “It’s okay. So, are we good?”

“Yeah,” she half-smiled. “Actually, no we’re not good.”

“We’re not?” Steve asked worriedly. 

“Look, I’m not good at this being… vulnerable stuff, but I realized something while talking to Tony. And that’s that I like spending time with you. More than a partner should. More than a friend should. And seeing you with Agent Murphy earlier… well, I was afraid I might be replaced. The things we do together and the time we spend together and the attention you give me, I was afraid it would all go away. I was afraid I’d lose the one person who… who makes me feel like I can be better, and I can be myself. I know its selfish, but I want you to be happy. So, if that means you being with someone else, go for it. But just know, I will always be here if you decide you want to give it a try.”

They stood silent for a long time. Steve stared at her with a blank look on his face. Deciding that she might’ve said too much, Natasha made her way for the door. 

“Nat, wait.” 

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him once again. Nodding once, he continued, “You’ve always been more than a friend. You’re my partner; in battle, in crime, in pranks, in training, in life.”

Her breath caught in her throat as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to bring their lips together in a kiss. It was different than the first kiss they had ever shared. It was tender and soft, but passionate and full of promise. After a few moments, they finally pulled away. 

“You said you realized all of this while talking to Tony? How oblivious did you have to be in order for it to get to that point?”

“Hey! I’m not oblivious. I’m a spy. I notice everything.”

“Well you obviously didn’t notice all of the times I have tried to ask you out on a date or share my interest or spend every moment of my day by your side.”

“Okay, well then maybe I am a little oblivious.”

“Don’t forget jealous too.”

“Hey, watch it Rogers. Just because I like you doesn’t mean that I won’t shoot at you again if you go kissing other women.”

“You know, I actually find your jealously really sexy.”

“You’re such a dork, Steve.” 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Yeah. I guess I do.”


End file.
